Studies are proposed in this application to study N0S isoform expression in keratinocytes and the mechanisms by which G proteins control N0 production in the skin. The primary hypothesis to be tested is that G proteins participate in the regulation of N0 biosynthesis in keratinocytes following cytokine challenge or toxic injury.